manafandomcom-20200222-history
Bogard
]] '''Bogard' is one of the partner characters of Sword of Mana and Adventures of Mana. Story Bogard is one of the three Gemma Knights who, along with Gemma and Granz, defeated Vandole and his empire twenty years before the beginning of Sword of Mana. Being one of the people who restored Mana power to its rightful place, he is on good terms with the Mana Clan, and would regularly visit them in the Mana Village until it was razed by a mysterious knight known only as "Dark Lord". He was arranged to be a girl's companion in her travels, but as he approached he saw it burning and Elise, her adoptive mother, escaping with her. She entrusted her to him and cast a spell to teleport him to Castle Town. Bogard meets with Hermann, the consul of Granz Realm and a close friend of Granz, who agrees to house the girl. However, shortly after this, Dark Lord (who is revealed by Hermann to be Stroud, the prince of the Realm) appeared with his Heretic Hunters, having tracked the girl down. While the girl escapes with Hermann's son, Bogard stays to fight off Stroud and his forces, but is unable to save Hermann or his wife. Bogard eventually finds the Heroine again and they travel together, but she was often ravaged by nightmares about the loss of her benefactors. They were living in the Cascade Cottage where they have been staying to explore the nearby village of Topple and find Mana Clan survivors. Before eparating, Bogard teaches her the "Sit" spell. Bogard travels ahead to the town of Wendel or Granz Castle alone, and tells her to wait for him there. Upon reaching Wendel, Bogard heads for the cathedral and meets with Cibba, the great sage and tutor to the three Gemma Knights. There, he awaits Heroine's arrival. Heroine eventually arrives, along with a boy who reveals himself to be Hermann's son, captured by the Heretic Hunters shortly after his escape with Heroine all those years ago, and forced to become a gladiator-slave. Hero wishes to avenge the deaths of his parents by defeating Dark Lord, and seeks the Sword of Mana to do so. Bogard and Cibba laugh at this notion, angering Hero who runs out of the cathedral, only to be knocked back into the building a few moments later by Dark Lord and an entourage of soldiers, who have arrived for Heroine. Dark Lord states that he will raze the town and its inhabitants if his demands are not met, and Heroine, who doesn't want to cause such strife, agrees to go with him. As Dark Lord exits, Hero attempts to attack him, but is countered and knocked unconscious. Bogard and Lester, a traveling minstrel, carry Hero to the local inn, where he regains consciousness. Bogard and Hero return to the cathedral, where Cibba has thought of a plan to rescue Heroine. Bogard heads off to play his part: he obtains the uniform of a Granz Realm soldier, and sneaks onto the Airship where Heroine is being held. He doesn't make his presence known until he returns Heroine to her room after she was cornered by Julius, Dark Lord's mysterious henchman. Removing his disguise, Bogard joins Heroine and they force the airship to land by defeating the Guardian of the control room. , ''Sword of Mana, and Mana Mobile.]] The airship lands outside Menos where, as the two arrive, they find a group of people talking about someone called Amanda finding an injured young man. They quickly bump into Amanda, who leaves in a rush. Inside her house, Hero lies asleep. He soon regains consciousness, and finds that Amanda has taken Heroine's pendant (which she entrusted to Hero when he tried to rescue her from the airship). Asking around town, Hero finds that Amanda has headed in the direction of Jadd. He tells Heroine and Bogard to head there and that he will follow shortly. Bogard and Heroine make it to Jadd and enter Devius Manor, where they find a multitude of birds. The few remaining maids tell Heroine and Bogard that Medusa has escaped to the Altar of Time, deep in the Prickly Desert. The two hurry there, but upon reaching the inner chamber, they find Hero, Amanda and a defeated Medusa. Heroine heals Medusa enough for her to impart her last words before dying. Devius then enters the scene, and is horrified to find his mother dead. Bogard teleports away, but is found by Devius and trapped in a giant birdcage atop the clock tower of his manor where he is later found by Hero or Heroine (dependant on main character). Here, he explains Dark Lord's hatred of the Mana Clan: Medusa, Dark Lord and Devius' mother, was an ordinary humanoid Mavole until she was struck with an illness that would shape her into he more monstrous form. Mana power could have been used to save her, but, as Bogard puts it, "it can't be used to help only one person! Otherwise, the fabric of society unfolds..." and "from Devius and Dark Lord's perspective, the Mana Clan and I are enemies who hoarded the power of Mana". Devius is defeated shortly afterward, and the party gather outside his manor, mourning the lives they were unable to save. After a short while, Bogard joins Heroine again, and together they head to Granz Castle. Once there, they explore, finding the dungeons where the gladiator-slaves are kept. There they find Willy, the only other survivor of the Mana Village massacre and Heroine's old friend, and free him after finding the keys. Bogard leaves Heroine at this point to free the other prisoners, meeting up with her (and everyone else) again in Granz's room. Here he waits with Willy and Lester while Hero and Heroine partner up to confront Dark Lord. Dark Lord falls, and it transpires that he was a tragic villain, and Julius is the real danger. In the town of Ishe Bogard meets up with an old friend named Sarah, who lets the team use her house as a base. Bogard waits here while Hero, Lester, Heroine and Willy leave for the Subsea Volcano seeking the Sword of Mana. After they find it, he continues to wait with Lester and Willy as Hero and Heroine journey to Dime Tower and, from there, the Mana Sanctuary to stop Julius. Combat In battle, Bogard comes equipped with a sword and Gnome magic. He only joins in Heroine's storyline, and does so twice: Gallery Image:SwordBogard.png|''Sword of Mana'' External links *Bogard in Final Fantasy Wiki Category:Characters Category:Sword of Mana Player Characters